


Slippery When Wet

by Crown_of_Winterthorne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Closer to Mature but Marking as Explicit just in case, Crushes, First Time, Frottage, Future Fic, Happy Sex, Hero Worship, M/M, Pining, Praise Kink, Rare Pairings, Rarest of Rare Pairings, Shower Sex, Volleyball-Related Bruises, locker room shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crown_of_Winterthorne/pseuds/Crown_of_Winterthorne
Summary: Once he joined the university volleyball team, Tsutomu never had a chance. Bokuto Koutarou was amazing in every way possible. On the court, he's a force to be reckoned with. Off, he's a kind, attentive senpai with the biggest heart Tsutomu has ever known. A crush was inevitable.He never expected that Bokuto might feel the same way.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Goshiki Tsutomu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	Slippery When Wet

**Author's Note:**

> The rarest of rare pairs! I fell headlong into this ship while writing for the _Please, Bokuto-san_ zine. Expect more of them in the future! 
> 
> There's also amazing art by [Vic](https://palevic.tumblr.com/) to go with this, so I'll update with a link when it's posted. In the meantime, you should look at the rest of his beautiful work!
> 
> You can also visit me at [Crown-of-Winterthorne](https://crown-of-winterthorne.tumblr.com/) for more HQ!! and JJBA fic.

Their setter had given up an hour ago, leaving Bokuto and Tsutomu to practice alone until their shoulders were aching and their legs weak. Still, Tsutomu beamed beneath Bokuto’s praise and would have kept going until midnight if his senpai had asked him.

Bokuto Koutarou was unlike anyone Tsutomu had ever played with. It felt like betraying Ushijima to say it, but Bokuto was brilliant. Tsutomu had thought so ever since watching him play at Nationals that year Karasuno miraculously defeated Shiratorizawa. He wanted to play with that same kind of unrestrained power and passion. 

Now in his first year of university, playing on the same court as Bokuto… Tsutomu hadn’t had a chance. He was utterly lost, starstruck by Bokuto’s presence on the court and enchanted with him off the court. 

Glancing at him from the corner of his eye as they undressed in the locker room, Tsutomu wondered,  _ how could he not be? _

The broad expanse of Bokuto’s shoulders and back captured Tsutomu’s attention as he stripped off a worn out blue tee, the text mostly faded. His skin was pale, perfect except for the bruise on his hip that peeked out from under the waistband of his shorts. Tsutomu had a matching one on the opposite hip.

He blushed, biting his lower lip at the memory of his body crashing into Bokuto’s as they both scrambled for a wild toss. Tsutomu had gotten it over the net, and when the point was awarded to their team, Bokuto had thrown an arm around his shoulders in a hug. He could still feel the warmth of Bokuto’s embrace, his affectionate “don’t mind” when Tsutomu tried to apologize.

Tsutomu’s fingers absently traced over his own bruise, the purple edges fading to yellow. It didn’t hurt anymore. He kind of missed the ache.

“You’ve been putting ice on that, right?”

Tsutomu jerked his head up, blinking wide eyes at Bokuto. “Huh? Oh! Yes! I mean… yes, Bokuto-senpai. I have been.”

That was when he noticed Bokuto had already finished undressing, and was wearing nothing more than a small, white towel. The blush rising to Tsutomu’s face was sudden and fierce. He ducked his head quickly, trying to hide behind his long hair and forgetting most of it was tied back. So unhelpful. 

Bokuto’s laugh was loud but kind, ringing throughout the empty locker room. “I keep telling you, you don’t have to be so formal.”

Oh, if only he knew. Formality was the only thing keeping Tsutomu from jumping into Bokuto’s arms and finding out for himself how kissable those lips were. He looked up through his fringe, cheeks still hot, and nodded. 

“Lemme see.” Before Tsutomu realized what he meant, Bokuto crossed the tiled floor and reached out.

It was an innocent touch—fingers on his waist, just above the bruise, but Bokuto’s hand felt like a hot brand on Tsutomu’s bare skin. The shock of his touch ran up his spine until his brain finally got the message:  _ Bokuto-san _ was  _ touching _ him.

Tsutomu stumbled back abruptly, his blush returning, and he yanked down the hem of his shirt. His voice came out in a squeak, “It’s fine!”

Bokuto’s eyes flickered up to meet Tsutomu’s. He was blushing too, but there was something playful in his gaze. Something curious and hopeful.

“I’m sorry.” His voice sounded rougher. “I didn’t mean to scare you or—”

“You didn’t.” Tsutomu straightened up, brushing his hair out of his face. He had to pretend everything was fine, that he wasn’t hiding a hard-on behind his tugged down shirt and fidgeting fingers. “I mean… I didn’t expect it, that’s all.”

They both knew it was a lie. Tsutomu was trying to look everywhere except at Bokuto, at those golden eyes that saw too much, the broad chest that begged to be touched, the thighs that looked like they’d crush the breath out of—

“Goshiki,” Bokuto said quietly, slurring his name in that lazy way he had, “can I touch you?”

He blinked. “What?”

A chuckle. Then, slowly, “Can I touch you?”

Licking his lips, Tsutomu nodded. “Y-Yes…”

This time, Bokuto’s touch was careful. Deliberate. He lifted Tsutomu’s shirt out of the way to gently prod at the bruise on his side. His gaze flickered up to Tsutomu’s face when he took a shaking, sharp breath.

“Thought you said it didn’t hurt.”

“It doesn’t.”

Bokuto nodded, his face thoughtful. He crowded closer to Tsutomu, his hand sliding lower on his hip. He was nearly naked, yet Tsutomu was the one trembling and vulnerable. 

“S-Senpai…”

“Can I?” Bokuto asked, leaning in. 

He didn’t need to finish the question. Tsutomu met him eagerly, pressing his lips to Bokuto’s with a shy huff of laughter.

Every inch of Tsutomu felt electrified, from his tingling toes to the roots of his hair. He’d been kissed before, even fooled around with Shirabu a few times, but kissing Bokuto was transcendent. His lips were soft, and he was gentle as he brought one hand up to cup Tsutomu’s face. His thumb grazed Tsutomu’s cheekbone, making him shiver. 

“Is it okay?” Bokuto withdrew with a slow exhale. He smiled, and if Tsutomu didn’t know better, he’d think he was being… shy?

He nodded, equally breathless. “Yes! Yes, it’s… you’re… you’re amazing.”

Bokuto’s laugh echoed through the locker room again, so joyous that Tsutomu couldn’t help but join him. His happiness was infectious. And the arms that wrapped around him were just as warm as Tsutomu had imagined. 

He sank into the embrace, melting into the next kiss and the one after that. Forgot where they were, in fact, until Bokuto drew away with a tug to Tsutomu’s shirt. 

“C’mon,” he smiled, tilting his head towards the showers. “Then… dinner? I know it’s backwards, but— I mean… unless you don’t want to? Am I going too fast? Sometimes I get ahead of myself—”

“It’s okay!” Tsutomu blurted out, blushing furiously. He tucked a lock of hair behind his ear, biting at his lip. “I-I mean… you really want me? Like…  _ like that? _ ”

“Well, yeah,” Bokuto said, visibly surprised. “I  _ like _ you, so of course I  _ want _ you!”

Oh. Oh… Tsutomu was beginning to think he’d cracked his head during practice and this was all a dream. He’d become friends with Bokuto over the last few months, had pined over him for even longer—since the first moment they met, if he was honest—but he’d never thought… never noticed…

He was an idiot.

Tsutomu stripped off his shirt and yanked the tie out of his hair to let it fall freely around his shoulders. It was damp with sweat and crimped where the tie had been fastened, but Bokuto looked at him like he was beautiful. 

The boost to his confidence was enough to get Tsutomu out of the rest of his clothes, and he didn’t have enough time to become embarrassed again before Bokuto was leading him towards the showers. He muffled a whine behind his hand—Bokuto’s back was a study in perfection, from his strong shoulders to the dimples punctuating his hips. The towel came off, revealing the rounded ass Tsutomu had been salivating over for months. He’d seen it before, of course, but this time was different. They were alone. They were going to…well, Tsutomu wasn’t  _ exactly _ sure how far they were going to go, but he wanted to find out.

Bokuto glanced back with a smile and stepped into the largest of the shower stalls. Tsutomu followed.

He couldn’t help himself. As soon as Bokuto turned around under the hot spray of water, Tsutomu glanced down. He’d seen that before too, but he’d been trying fiercely to ignore it then. Now that he had tacit permission to look, he did. Just like the rest of him, Bokuto’s cock was thick. Impressive. Tsutomu almost felt underwhelming by comparison, but then Bokuto was returning his hungry gaze, eyes roaming over him from head to toe and back again.

“You’re beautiful.” 

The pure honesty of it struck Tsutomu’s heart. He smiled brilliantly enough to rival any of Bokuto’s grins. Bokuto made him  _ feel _ beautiful. More than that, he inspired Tsutomu, made him feel alive, made him feel strong. Like he was worth something.

He reached out, letting himself be gathered into Bokuto’s arms again, water flattening their hair and sluicing down their bodies as they kissed. Gone were the chaste kisses and careful hands from before. Now Tsutomu met Bokuto with an open, eager mouth, sighing softly when a firm hand slid into his hair, knotting into the wet locks.

“Bokuto-senpai…”

“You can call me Koutarou,” he offered, nuzzling at the hollow under Tsutomu’s ear. It tickled, and Tsutomu jerked away at the sensation as well as the words.

“Wha— I can?” Tsutomu couldn’t remember ever becoming close enough to one of his seniors to use their given name. It felt so intimate. And intimidating. 

“Well, yeah,” Bokuto said, amused. “I mean, no one calls me senpai except you, and it’s kinda hot—okay,  _ really _ hot—but… I dunno. I think lovers should use given names, don’t you?”

_ Lovers.  _ Oh, this was more than just a one-off in the showers and the promise of dinner, wasn’t it? Had Bokuto been hopelessly longing for Tsutomu too? And how had he missed that?! Bokuto wore his heart on his sleeve—that was one of the first things that he noticed—and okay, so did Tsutomu, but were they both so clueless?

A voice in the back of his head (that sounded suspiciously like Shirabu) said  _ yes. Yes, they were _ .

Blinking shower spray out of his eyes, the droplets heavy on his lashes, Tsutomu smiled and nodded. He hadn’t missed what else Bokuto had said either.

“Then… is Koutarou-senpai okay?”

Bokuto moaned.  _ “Fuck, yes.” _

He crushed Tsutomu to his chest, his kisses fervent and filled with as much laughter as hunger. Tsutomu relaxed against him, arms winding around those amazing shoulders like he’d imagined so many times before. Bokuto’s hand found its way into his hair again. The other settled low on his hip. A thick thigh nudged between his own. Tsutomu whined softly and pressed closer, until their hard cocks were snugged together between their bodies.

“Beautiful,” Bokuto said again, trailing kisses along Tsutomu’s jaw and down his neck. “You’re so beautiful.”

“So are you,” he whispered. It was true. Bokuto’s sharp features were softened by the way his hair fell down around his face. Water dripped down his blushed cheeks. His eyes were hooded and his lips swollen pink with kisses. Tsutomu kissed them again, surprised and pleased when Bokuto let him take the lead.

He sucked at Bokuto’s lower lip, daring the gentlest of bites and receiving a low growl of pleasure in return. Tsutomu gave a quiet laugh and tried it again with a teasing nip. A flicker of tongue followed, soothing, apologetic. 

“Tsutomu…”

He shuddered. Oh, there was such power in a name. In a lover’s voice saying it.

“Please…” he whispered against Bokuto’s lips. “Please, please, please…”

He wasn’t even sure what he was begging for. Bokuto’s praise? His touch? 

“God, you’re so eager.” Bokuto sounded amazed, the hush of his voice nearly lost beneath the sound if the shower. “You really want me that badly?”

“Who wouldn’t want you?”

“C’mere, then.” Bokuto hitched Tsutomu’s thigh up around his hip, rocking against him, groping at his ass while water poured down over them. 

Tsutomu let his head fall back, giving Bokuto room to kiss and lick at his neck. A broken moan escaped him when teeth carefully bit down on his pulse. He slid his hands into Bokuto’s hair, absently surprised at how thick it was.

“S-Senpai…” 

Strong hands came down to grip his thighs, until Tsutomu got the hint and helped lift himself into Bokuto’s arms, legs wrapping securely around his waist. They were nearly the same height, but Bokuto held him like he weighed nothing. 

The shower wall felt cold on his back as Tsutomu was pressed against it, caught between it and Bokuto’s warm body. If they’d had anything to use as lube, he was sure he’d let Bokuto fuck him right then and there.

“So strong…” Tsutomu whispered, his voice trailing into soft whines as Bokuto rocked his hips forward. 

The water didn’t provide enough lubrication for their cocks to slide easily together, but the grinding friction was more than enough to have them both panting. Tsutomu held on tightly with arms and legs while Bokuto faux-fucked him against the tile, wondering what it would be like to have that thick cock inside of him instead. To have Bokuto unrestrained and overwhelming above him in bed, on the floor, against a door.

“Want you…” he gasped, scrabbling at Bokuto’s back with blunt nails. He wasn’t going to last. His head was spinning with fantasies, his body winding tight with heat and desperation. “Koutarou-senpai…”

Bokuto growled against his neck, teeth scraping against his pulse. “Lemme hear you, ’Tomu. You sound so good.”

It wasn’t hard to make noise when Bokuto made him feel so amazing. Tsutomu dared to let go of Bokuto’s shoulders and slip his hand between their bodies. He used his long fingers to wrap around both of their cocks, hungry for that last bit of pressure and friction to send them over the edge.

“Senpai… I’m gonna...”

“Yeah. That’s it,” Bokuto encouraged, sounding strained. “I wanna see how pretty you are when you come.”

Tsutomu mewled, his head falling back against the tile with a barely noticed  _ thunk _ . He chased pleasure, felt it spiral down his spine, his chest, his stomach, until the only thing that mattered was his cock trapped against Bokuto’s within the channel of his own hand.

He came with a low cry, clinging to Bokuto like a monkey and not embarrassed about it at all. Tsutomu was too far gone to care as pleasure coursed fire-hot through his veins. The cooling water washed his come from their still grinding bodies.

“Tsu—Tsutomu… shit, I can’t—” Bokuto had to put him down, nearly dropping him in the process. They both slipped, catching and steadying each other while laughing in embarrassment. Tsutomu’s hazy afterglow vanished in a flurry of apologies.

“Sorry! I—”

“It’s okay,” Bokuto assured Tsutomu with a smile. “Guess this isn’t the best place to show off, huh?”

“Maybe not,” he agreed sheepishly. His eyes darted down to see that Bokuto hadn’t come yet. “You didn’t…?”

Bokuto shook his head. “I wanted to see you come first. Almost, though.”

Tsutomu blushed, Bokuto’s words sending a new rush of electricity through his body. Biting at his lower lip, he reached out to turn the shower temperature up. He shivered at the renewed heat and drew Bokuto under the spray for a soft kiss.

“Your turn,” Tsutomu whispered, keeping Bokuto’s gaze as he ever so slowly sank down to his knees.

—END—


End file.
